Talk:A Letter from Norman
Just some notes to add I read the Chinese-translated version of this novel and I had to say it's kinda boring. I just wrote this post to list down the synopsis of Chap 2 in bullet form. * Norman remembered the reason why he has a crush on Emma, and recalled the day when he saw Emma cry. * Norman remembered how he used to be a pathetically weak child (physically) who easily get sick. Mentally, Norman is an extremely smart boy who scored full marks (300/300) for every test. * Flashback begins * The children were playing in the field, it then rained. * Emma wanted to find her handkerchief which she just lost, but couldn't because the others told her to get back into the house. * Emma and the others rushed back home, Emma looked at the other orphans and noticed how Norman is absent. * From the door came Norman, who was drenched in rainwater and was carrying Emma's handkerchief (he searched for it whilst getting wet by the rain) * Norman fell sick on the spot. Isabella brought him to the infirmary. * Emma felt remorseful, and wanted to visit Norman. Isabella did not allow her. * Emma went to the library to look for a book on medicine that can help cure Norman's cold. * A stack of books fell onto the ground when Emma was climbing up a ladder to look for books. A couple hit Ray, who was standing below the bookshelf. * Ray helped Emma to find a cure for Norman's cold (tho he did not fully support her idea). * Emma found one on how a certain flower which blooms at night can help to cure a cold. * The two can't get the flower since Isabella does not allow them to exit the house at night. * Emma in the end decided to help Norman by giving him a cup of honey lemon (commonly known drink which can cure one's cold). * Emma somehow managed to enter into the infirmary when she secretly followed Isabella, only to spot Norman with an oxygen mask which is connected to some medical machine (looks something like this). * Emma was in pure shock when she sees Norman in that state. The drink in her hand spilled all over the ground. ** Implied part: Though the cold would be considered minor for an average person, it has gotten severe for Norman because if his extremely poor health, and hence the reason why there's this machine and mask next to his sickbed. * Emma finally know why Isabella prevented the children from entering the infirmary to see Norman. * Emma went up close to Norman as she apologized. * Emma sincerely grabbed into Norman's hand as the latter coughed. His fingers are abnormally cold. * Emma heard Isabella's footsteps from the hallway outside. Emma went into hiding. * Isabella enters the infirmary, and smell something sweet (the spilled honey lemon drink). * Isabella left the infirmary again. * Emma went out of hiding. She stared at Norman again and suddenly had the urge to cry. She resisted the sadness within her and did not cry in the end. . . . I haven't manage to read the last few pages of this chapter. Will update soon. [[User:Aphrodite Belleza|'Aphrodite 伊涵']] Category:User Templates/Aphrodite Belleza 13:08, April 5, 2019 (UTC)